In a saddled vehicle such as a motorcycle or tricycle, there is a case that a brake hose for a front wheel and a cable for an electric speed sensor are routed in a front fork supporting a front wheel. For example, a motorcycle disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a wheel speed detecting device on the right or left side of the vehicle body, that is, on the same side as the side where a front disc brake is provided. A brake hose extended from a caliper of the front disc brake and a harness extended from an electromagnetic rotation sensor of the wheel speed detecting device are routed upward along the front fork.